Grandmother of the Year
by evil older sister
Summary: Companion to 'A choice to the Left' Angela Petrelli has more to anser for than anyone knows. just so you know Meredith will not become a regular charecter, as far as I know, Peter just snuck himself into this fic.


_**Another companion to 'A choice to the Left'. Yes that's right another one, check the bottom for info on some stories up for adoption**_

Grandmother of the Year

Nathan Petrelli practically was practically vibrating with excitement as he entered the living room of the small apartment he was renting with his girlfriend Meredith. He was going to be a father! He couldn't believe it. He knew Peter would be as excited as he is, he couldn't wait to tell him. Though Nathan had left New York, and his parent's money, behind and had not contacted them at all in the six months he had been away he was still in semi regular contact with his brother Peter. Even working harder than he had ever worked before as a public defender of a small town in New Mexico and only getting to see Peter when he could sneak away on break from school he was happier than he had ever been. Peter would be moving out to where they were as soon as he graduated. The plan was that Peter would take work his way through nursing school and start work at the local hospital. Now with the baby some plans would have to change but in a short few months the four of them would be a family, away from the Petrelli's disapproval and overly image conscious plans.

Two months ago he met Meredith, a brash, crass outsider who nearly sent his father into apoplexy when he first met her. He couldn't say he fell hard for the woman; she didn't fall for him right away either. But they gave it a shot figuring that when she rolled out of town again they could say they had fun. What neither counted on was her meeting Peter two weeks in. They also didn't take into account Meredith taking one look into Peter's eyes and deciding they need to try a threesome. It had scared Nathan originally how little Meredith had to do to convince either of them, or how quickly Peter warmed up to Meredith compared to his other girlfriends for the last few months. Later Meredith explained that her woman's intuition saw what Nathan and Peter had never acknowledged; the attraction that lingered between them or less than appropriate love that felt deeply for each other. She had no problem with the whole boy on boy, brother on brother thing so she thought she would help them out; she got a good time out of the deal too. That was the moment that Nathan fell in love with her, maybe not quite as much as he loved Peter but very close.

Peter insisted, for obvious reasons that their parents not find out, particularly Angela. In fact he seemed almost hysterical at the thought. It took the two of them nearly fifteen minutes to calm him down from his panic. Up until the one month mark all three still thought this would be temporary. On the one month anniversary of the day Nathan met Meredith, Peter admitted to them quietly that he had fallen in love with them both. The revelation, in turn, led to a discussion of how to make this permanent. It was obvious from the get go that they couldn't remain in New York, not with who Nathan and Peter's parents were. It was also obvious that Peter wouldn't be able to leave right away because though he was 18 he hadn't graduated high school yet.

Meredith was the one who suggested New Mexico, and Peter himself was the one who insisted that they go ahead of them, pointing out that the longer they were here the more likely it was that their secret would be discovered. So Nathan drained his personal account and the two reluctantly fled, leaving Peter behind. He had only spoken to his brother a handful of times since they left and would relish speaking to him again; to tell him the good news.

Nathan went to the phone and dialed the number to the phone they had secretly bought for Peter in Nathan's name just before their flight. He was justifiably surprised when Angela Petrelli answered, "Hello, Nathan, I had wondered why Peter suddenly had a new phone that I wasn't paying for. I knew it was just a matter of time before someone called it." Nathan froze in panic and nearly hung up before he heard Angela speak again, "_Stay on the line, Nathan_" he felt his body obey, freaking him out even more. "What have you been up to son? Oh and feel free to pass on your message to dear Peter, I'll see that he gets it."

To Nathan's horror he feels himself beginning to speak, "You're going to be a grandmother. Meredith is pregnant."

"And when were you married?" Her voice cut though him like a knife.

"We aren't getting married, mother. Neither of us wants to have that kind of life."

"Well, that won't do at all. How do you expect to be elected to congress, let alone the presidency if you are living in sin?"

What in the world is she talking about, Congress? "Mother, I'm not running for congress, I'm not interested in running for congress."

"Nonsense, Nathan, we have been grooming you for politics since day one. You will become president someday. Now Nathan, _come home_"

Nathan felt a half tug before it vanished, "Mother, I am home. Tell Peter we're waiting for him here after he graduates."

There was a strange silence at the end of the line, then, "Nathan, _come back to New York; leave Meredith and her baby_" For a third time his body began to move of its own accord, leaving the apartment that he had been so happy in the past month. Meredith was at work so no one was there to see him leave. He left all of his things behind, didn't even bother to hang up the phone properly; he took enough money to buy a plane ticket but no more, and moved on autopilot though take off, the entire flight, and the landing. He didn't start thinking again until he was back in his parent's house sitting in the parlor with his terrified brother facing a strangely familiar old Frenchman as they discussed options. He heard his mother say something about leaving memories of the baby, that she could be useful, before everything went dark again.

_**Ok, another one down. Just a note, I have no idea if Angela's powers actually work like that but this makes for an interesting story. As I write some of these stories I find that I actually can't write some of the stories I had planned. So I am giving them up to whoever wants them. All I ask is that they follow the continuity that I have created in my stories. That being said after the stories are posted I'll read them and fit details mentioned in them to my stories. Let me know if you want to adopt one or more of the story lines and I'll give it to you and remove it from the list. The current list is:**_

Drunken Confessions of the Injured and Grieving: This was going to be a pre-slash Mohinder/Matt piece. A night of drinking set after Matt comes home from the hospital but before he returns to California. Matt and Mohinder get drunk one night and share stories. Includes Shari's, Mohinder's daughter, background (I named Shari's mother Chaaya in my head). Matt laments about the potential loss of his wife and the fact that he might not have a son.

The Great Excerpt: This was going to be a Gen. Piece focusing on what exactly did Marie do to those guards. Her power is emotion and emotional manipulations remember that.


End file.
